Nuestra Cita
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida? Se pregunta Orihime Inoue cuándo Piensa en Ulquiorra Ciffer... Algo tan frágil, efímero, volatil. Necesaria como lo es él para ella. Solo que eso que llamamos "vida" junto con el destino no siempre concuerdan con nuestras definiciones...


_Hola! n.n Pues... Hoy traigo un Ulquihime, en mi fic Wedding Dress algunos reviews sugirieron escribir de esta pareja que el lo personal es mi Favorita, si alguna de las chicas que leyeron esa fic lee esta, sepan que les agradezco sus Reviews :'3 son hermosas... Bueno sin mas choro, las dejo que lean... Y sufran x'D_

_Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes no me pertenecen... Son obra de Tite Kubo-Sama_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los rayos del sol que se cuelan por tu ventana han sido los que te han despertado. Afuera el día es cálido pero tu habitación no, falta algo. Miras el calendario, sólo por costumbre; sabes bien qué día es hoy. Tienes una cita con él, te ha dicho que ese vestido te sienta bien por eso se volvió tu favorito, sales de casa. Su lugar de reunión es el mismo cada día. Llegas, avanzas y ahí está, esperándote. Ahora están frente a frente._

**-Hoy es nuestra fecha ¿Recuerdas?-** _Pero no recibiste respuesta. Eso pasa desde hace algún tiempo, ¿no es así, Orihime? Sientes un vacío pero no te explicas por qué, sin embargo sigues con la elocuente y unilateral conversación._

**-Hace ya cuatro años de qué el destino nos enlazó pero, tienes tan mala memoria, sé que de nuevo lo has olvidado-** _le ríes pues los recuerdos comienzan a llegar poco a poco_**-Ese mal carácter tuyo salió a flote aquél día, no podía creer que una persona tan seria se cruzara por mi camino. A pesar de tus gestos enojados, al mirar tus hermosos ojos quedé cautivada-** _Los ojos que al mirar, te perdiste en ellos ¿Verdad? Y quién no. Si en esos ojos podías ver el reflejo de tu alma, fue por la pureza de su mirada y ese verde color._

**-Mi torpeza y tú prisa hicieron de ese incidente algo afortunado, a pesar de tu molestia me ayudaste y es que eres todo un caballero, sólo te falta la armadura-** _ríes de nuevo, aún sabiendo que a él no le hará gracia el comentario, suspiras_**-A partir de ese entonces has estado para mi, ayudándome, protegiéndome, siendo mi apoyo y... Mi única compañía-**_esto último dolió ¿a qué si Inoue? Porque él te prometió algo y no está cumpliendo. Porque ahora te sientes sola._

**- ¡Ahhh...! Cuatro años, se dicen fáciles ¿No? Pero hemos atravesado demasiadas dificultades, el trabajo; las ambiciones y sueños propios; pero siempre salimos de todas, siempre que estabas a mi lado-** _Miras al cielo y sonríes, el viento comienza a mecer tu anaranjado cabello, se cuela entre tu ser, cierras los ojos y aspiras profundo, hoy el aire huele a él._

-**Sé que no viene de repente al caso pero, ¿Ya te dije hoy cuánto te amo?... Perdona-** _sonríes avergonzada-_** es que me encanta decirlo, amo la expresión que pones cuando lo hago y sé que lo dije ayer pero, no me canso de decirlo y lo diré siempre-** _Tú corazón se acelera de pronto, siempre te ha costado sincerarte con la gente, pero con él es diferente. Lo amas en verdad._

**-¡Mira! Traje algo para celebrar, había estado ahorrando para comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos en el departamento pero, hoy es una ocasión especial. En un día como hoy nos conocimos y escogimos la misma fecha para unir nuestras vidas dos años después-** _sacas el mantelito que colocas en el piso, las dos copas y ese Vino caro que te costó tres quincenas ahorrar, te esmeras cómo siempre y le sonríes pero él no te devuelve la sonrisa, una punzada atraviesa tu pecho pero, no tiene importancia ¿Verdad? Es sólo una etapa te repites_**-Brindemos, por el tiempo, la felicidad y la eternidad de nuestro amor-** _chocas tu Copa con la de él, escuchando cómo ambas producen un sonido, cómo esas ondas se funden en uno, para esparcirse, para ser eternas. Cómo tu quisieras fundirte con él para siempre, para que nunca te haga falta. Bebes_

**-El tiempo pasa tan rápido ¿no? Pero tan distinto para cada persona, sin embargo hay cosas que se mantienen-**_divagas y desvías la mirada, empiezas a sumirte en tu mundo y es que a la larga duele, duele ser ignorada y no obtener respuesta, tienes miedo de olvidar todo lo que te mantiene ahora_**-Disculpa-** _regresas de tu letargo momentáneo, miras al suelo y dibujas un intento de sonrisa en tu rostro, algo sientes en tu pecho, dolor_

**-Es qué... Acabo de recordar algo importante, anhelaba esta fecha porque prometiste algo, pero... No será ya ¿Verdad?-** _le miras y en tu pecho se revuelven las emociones, en tu garganta un nudo, no es que no seas fuerte es que hay cosas que ya no puedes aguantar, sin embargo le sonríes-_** prometiste que harías de este día inolvidable, prometiste también que nunca me dejarías sola... Entonces ¿por qué?-**_ gruesas lágrimas caen de tus orbes grises que se pierden sobre tus mejillas para caer, pones la mano sobre esa Lápida fría, qué es lo único que queda de él. Repasas con tu tacto lo que en ella reza: **ULQUIORRA CIFFER, AMADO ESPOSO Y AMIGO** y le reprochas_**-Me prometiste tantas cosas desde que nos conocimos y siempre trataste de cumplir a pesar de todo, pero la más importante se te olvidó-**_ lloras en silencio, porque te has desgarrado ya la garganta y el alma llamándolo, pidiendo irte con él, pero sólo el se ha ido sin ti, y es qué ¿acaso la vida no entiende el "juntos para siempre"? O es que acaso eres tú la que no entiende._

_Secas las lágrimas que aún corren por tus mejillas y recobras la compostura**-**_**Perdóname-** _le dices y le dedicas tu mejor sonrisa_**-hoy no es para estar triste ¿verdad?-** _alzas tu Copa de nuevo_**-El Vino está tan bueno-** _recoges las copas y guardas**-**_**Sólo me queda agradecerte por todo, por todo el amor, por cada momento. No es un adiós y aquí estaré cada día hasta que volvamos a estar juntos-** _cierras los ojos y estiras tu mano hacia esa Lápida, sientes una cálida brisa, cómo si por un instante tomaran tu mano, sonríes. Sabes que es él, su esencia. En el viento te susurra "no estás sola, sigo aquí... A tu lado"_**-Te amo Ulquiorra-**_ das la vuelta dejando atrás sólo el cuerpo, su alma y su recuerdo van contigo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En serio... Gracias Por leer! Sus reviews serán bien recibidos... Comentarios, Criticas... solo no me destruyan, mucho xDU Matta nee_


End file.
